loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Zoey
Zoey is the ex-doefriend of Arrow, the best friend and love interest later doefriend of Rudolph and is the deuteragonist of the 1998 animated film Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer: the Movie. She makes her first appearance as a yearling doe in Mrs. Prancer's class along with Rudolph and his cousin Arrow. She and Mrs. Prancer are the only reindeer in the class who don't make a fool of Rudolph's nose. On Christmas Eve, Zoey along with her parents and the other villagers, watches Santa Claus and the Flyers leave for their deliveries. Afterwards, Zoey meets up with Rudolph and tells him that she wants to be friends with him and doesn't find his nose funny and instead says it's unique like him. The two notice they are under the mistletoe and prepare to kiss, but are stopped by Arrow (who is also in love with Zoey). Zoey tells Arrow not to get jealous and that she and Rudolph are just friends. Arrow denies being jealous of "Ruddy the Red-Nosed Reject" before having Zoey leave with him, which she reluctantly does, but gives Rudolph a kind smile as she leaves. Years later, Zoey is now a teenager and prepares to take part in The Junior Reindeer Games event The Sleigh Race with Rudolph and Arrow (who is now Zoey's boyfriend). Before the race, Zoey gives Rudolph her pendant and a kiss on the cheek for good luck. Zoey comes second to Rudolph in the race but is outraged when he is disqualified for supposedly using his nose to cheat, when it was actually Arrow's taunts that caused his nose to light up. Zoey confronts Arrow (who has been made winner by default) but he says that the point is that he won and Santa is going to notice him. Zoey tells Arrow that he's no Flyer and says that Flyers are brave and they have character and true hearts like Rudolph. But when Arrow points out that Rudolph has a red nose (which in Arrow's opinion makes Rudolph unworthy to be a Flyer), Zoey calls him shallow and ends their relationship, to which Arrow turns his back on her, perhaps angry that she took Rudolph's side instead of his. Afterwards, Zoey goes to Rudolph's home to talk to him but is told by his father Blitzen that he ran away. Whilst looking for Rudolph, Zoey ends up crossing Stormella's bridge (which is off limits) and is imprisoned by her, but is later rescued by Rudolph and his friends Slyly and Leonard. After Stormella turns nice, Zoey, Rudolph, Slyly and Leonard are found by two elves named Boone and Doggle (who had been sent out by Santa to find Rudolph and Zoey), who take the group home where Zoey and Rudolph reunite with their families. Zoey kisses Rudolph just before he leaves to help guide Santa Claus and the other Flyers through Stormella's storm (which Stormella coasted after Zoey crossed the bridge). She along with her parents, Arrow and the other villagers greet Rudolph and the other Flyers after they return from helping Santa deliver the presents through the storm. In the film's sequel book Rudolph Saves The Sprites, Zoey is now Rudolph's doefriend and helps him look for the missing Sprites of the Northern Lights. She is voiced by Vanessa Morley as a yearling and Myriam Sorois as a teenager (with Debbie Lloyd doing her singing voice). Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:Singing Love Interests Category:Animals Category:Childhood Friend Category:Ungulates Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Villain's Lover Category:Teenage Love Interest Category:Villain's Crush Category:Love at First Sight Category:Love Triangle Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Literature Love Interest Category:In Distress Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Child Love Interest